


苦月亮

by lady_AmanitaMiscaria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, 我真的不知道怎么打CPtag了但这个是篇骨科
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_AmanitaMiscaria/pseuds/lady_AmanitaMiscaria
Summary: 事件之后他们依旧在大宅里生活，他坚信自己对血亲心怀憎恨，同样的，他相信哥哥也恨他。





	苦月亮

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自《苦月亮》中咪咪把牛奶淋在身上的镜头

 

那场事件后，他们继续在破败的大宅里生活，坐在长桌两端吃早饭，两败俱伤也依旧剑拔弩张。没人肯修缮双旋楼梯坍塌的那一边，任由碎石块里钻出甲虫，麻风树在里面生长。死神剜出恶魔一只眼睛，以牙还牙，他亲爱的哥哥坐上了轮椅。他们的关系本该在更早前支离破碎，只是他鬼使神差地留下来，想要见证兄长拖着两条无用的腿逐渐枯萎，心怀恶意地给麻风树浇水时，他想，他的血亲大抵也是同样想法。

亲爱的，亲爱的，我好痛。

他在月亮与阴影交错的蓝色光晕里穿过走廊，空气有土腥味，圣诞玫瑰开在潮湿的泥里。十二月，他说，是下雪的季节。五年前他也说相同的话，那时候魔鬼问他是否有一个愿望交换。他们翻越兄长的尸体，循着光亮向上爬，看见朝阳像火烧化了雪，太阳垂下眼帘俯视所有的龌龊。我想要，他伸出手攥住那团燃烧的光，我想要。他想要太多东西，最终死神马车带走一切，只留下炭火一样滚烫的血亲兄弟。一只金丝雀挂钟在墙壁上打鸣，三只夜莺挤在胡桃木上学它啁啾，走廊尽头的声音越来越大，亲爱的，我好痛。垂死的执事田中站在阴影里，像一缕不愿凋亡的鬼魂。

少爷，他只有您。他说，请您好好待他。

好好待他，他茫然地想。很多年过去，他没有再成熟，保持着少年容貌，浑身光滑雪白，只有身高猛蹿。那条长裙的裙摆不再充裕到遮盖一位少女的脚踝，它们变成两只乳白的鸽子，扑棱着从法兰绒下钻出，冰冷将死，羽毛凋零，即将在浑浊的吻里融化。他走进卧室扔下银托盘，里面是鱼肉与米熬的粥，止痛药，冰水——还有润滑液。一只与他相仿的手拽住长裙，他想要推开它，于是手的主人说亲爱的，声音在烧灼下奄奄一息。我好痛。他掐紧兄长的脖子，手指用力，十条白色细蛇，缠紧他将他从被子里剥离，好像从螺壳里剥出寄居蟹。如果你死去你就不会再痛。他说。一只夜枭路过窗外，翅膀扇得那样近，几乎拍打在窗棂上。他的目光追随着它，思绪在颠簸里漫无目的地飘忽，想起他们也曾透过窗户看见夜鸟，在被褥下扮演两个骑士，骑着卷毛独角兽进攻月亮王国。

夏日酷暑，他们依旧记得孩童时代的消遣，去领地里英国栎林地间的湖泊边度过下午。他熟悉那里，在林翳间漫游，从一棵七叶树到一株未开的大波斯菊，皮肤在光斑里烫得发白。凡多姆海伍伯爵的轮椅停在树下，他摸索着用目光去寻找时，发现他的哥哥已经淹没在湿润的绿光里，靠在椅背上沉沉睡去。他走过去把手指搭在兄长的喉咙上，血管挣扎着扑动，就像它的主人那样脆弱，被虫蛀空。凡多姆海伍伯爵在轮椅上醒来，曾经我们也来这片小湖，他说，我看见你浮出湖水，就像莉莉姆在湖底产下的一个孩子。一个正常人怎么会这样形容他的胞弟，还要他穿上裙子在床上干他？闭嘴，我恨你。他试图阻止话题继续，却被伯爵捉住了手，它们在他手里像两只被捕获的无辜动物。不，你对我感到愧疚。凡多姆海伍伯爵说。你或许会为你内在堕落的一部分辩护，但你不能离开我，永远也不能。

他说过同样的话，在他们还小的时候。他弄坏了母亲昂贵的宫装，凡多姆海伍兄弟里的长子冲进起居室，告诉父亲自己也是共犯，于是那晚他们被共同罚站，他伸出手在墙壁投下影子：两个手指小人在灯火里晃动，一个捏细的声音尖声尖气地说话，哥哥，我亲爱的哥哥，我们要永远在一起。

年轻的次子将轮椅掀翻在草坪上，尖叫着跪下去撕扯兄长的领口，你喜欢扮演受害者，但这不会使你无辜，我或许是被魔鬼蛊惑过，但是你，你的灵魂是从魔鬼那里偷来的。他跨坐在他身上，像小时候试图驾驭一匹马，伸手从野餐篮里取出半瓶奶油，抹在自己雪白发光的胸口。精神官能的囚徒，你那无耻的潜意识都如何描绘我？他们在湖水边交叠，奶油黏腻在齿舌与皮肤上，天鹅绒草撩拨他，那东西嵌在身体里滚烫而痛。他的眼罩在纠缠中滚落，下面空无一物，一颗眼球带着印记碎在废墟里，麻风树吸食了它抽枝疯长，正在他们的大宅里期待又一次浇水。你在向我宣战吗，亲爱的。长子伸手抚摸他肚子上裸露的一块伤疤，用你的这颗眼珠，用你与恶魔情趣的殉情把戏吗。他头晕目眩，低下头呕吐，吐出胃里的无花果与蜂蜜煎饼，气味难闻，兄长大笑着吻他，撕咬他的嘴唇，舔走苦味的残渣与唾液咽下喉咙，什么东西在他身体里膨胀，弄痛了他，流出乳白色液体。

我做了梦。他泡在湖水里，看着草坪上正咽下半块苹果派的血亲说。我梦到恶魔来接我，就在大宅后花园的梧桐树下，他的脸笼罩在晦涩的阴影里，问我是否要随他离开，而我什么也看不清。

那么，你回答了他什么？

他什么也没有再说，沉默地向湖水深处下潜。阳光在水面上流淌，像锅里的黄油那样融化，在蜂涌的泡沫里消失殆尽。


End file.
